


Fight or Flight

by Writing_Doodle



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, Gen, Uncanny Valley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 07:58:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4383680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writing_Doodle/pseuds/Writing_Doodle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"He knew that they weren't human. But he probably didn't need Yen Sid's advice to be able to tell."</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fight or Flight

He knew that they weren't human. 

But he probably didn't need Yen Sid's advice to be able to tell. 

The longer they stood there, watching over him, the less human they looked. 

It was subtle. Subtle and disturbing. 

The coats they wore seemed to suck light in. Seemed to choke it. The space around them warped like the air above asphalt on a hot day.

Their voices were. Weird. 

Stilted in ways Sora can't describe or comprehend.

When they left - carried away by tendrils of darkness - Sora felt drained. 

Drained and personally attacked by their very existence. He felt hostile in ways he never felt. As if having to acknowledge the fact that they _existed_ touched every nerve in his body. 

Sora's heard of Fight or Flight. That switch that goes off in someone's head when their life is in danger. 

He discovered something about himself the instant they were gone. 

He didn't have Flight. 

He only had Fight.

**Author's Note:**

> And I continue my quest to establish the uncanny valley onto the Nobodies.


End file.
